The present invention relates to segmented brake disks wherein the segments are fastened to each other in such a manner that a rigid disk is formed. More specifically, the segments are connected to each other such that the axial width of the entire disk is the same throughout.
Heretofore, in the field of brake disk applications such as in jet aircraft, both commercial and military comparable disks have generally been made as one continuous unit. Not only does such a construction tend to be expensive, but such brake disks are subject to high thermal-induced stresses as well as operational and shear bending stresses, and are subject to failure during operation.
Another type of disk construction utilizes segmented brake disks to avoid these problems. However, in many of the segmented disk constructions, link-induced stresses collectively contribute to potential failure. In others, such as the disclosure of French Pat. No. 1,500,824, the connection of the segments at points within the swept area of the brake disk creates enormous high stress difficulties. The swept area refers to the contact area between the stator and rotor. Specifically, the generation of temperatures as caused by friction during a braking operation expands the segments throughout their axial width and circumferential length, placing stress on the lugs or links connecting the segments. When the segments cool, shrinkage occurs also placing stress on the lugs or links. Repeated expansion, contraction, and stress eventually will force breakdown of the lug or link between the segments, loss of contact between the segment and the keyway drive key, and failure of the braking operation. French Pat. No. 1,500,824 also emphasizes the use of one lug to connect two segments. However, any radial acceleration would cause angular rotation about the lug serving as a pivot point. Repeated operation of the braking system will eventually mechanically break down the lugs, again aided by the excessive temperatures generated by friction during a braking operation.
Even the use of two lugs or rivets, if connecting the segments within the swept area of the disks, will not improve the performance of the braking system significantly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,769 does disclose a segmented disk having two rivet or clip points, but both points remain within the swept area of the disk maintaining the overall susceptibility to functional breakdown as caused by frictional heat build-up. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,769 employs a clip that extends outside the axial width of the segmented disk.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,953 discloses a segmented disk brake structure which has a clip which engages the segments near the center of its periphery. Further, between the clip attachment points resides the keyway slot at the center of the periphery of each segment. As with French Pat. No. 1,500,824, any abrupt radial acceleration would cause angular rotational strain about the clip attachment points which is accentuated by the distance between the point of attachment and the edge of the segment.
Additionally, several constructions of segmented brake disks tend to be costly, require external clips, links or fasteners, and thus, contain additional complexity and are cumbersome with respect to ease of assembly, installation and replacement.